Team Reset
by KingOfTheFangires
Summary: A história fala sobre um grupo de estudantes que se dispôs a procurar uma faca que poderia ou não trazer o Armageddon ao mundo humano dependendo de como fosse usado. Mostrará conflitos tanto contra inimigos quanto conflitos internos, e quem sabe uma pitada de romance que vai da mente de cada um que lê e tira sua interpretação do que se passa no universo da história.


Formation One: Maybe a Life Change.

- _Aaaah! Essa aula que não acaba logo... Essa semana a Jump será épica! – _O garoto de olhos cinzentos resmungava em pensamento sobre a aula que parecia infinita. Esperava há uma semana, e que tempo doloroso esse, queria tanto ler os mangás que acompanhava semanalmente, mas não podia porque a aula o impedia de ir comprá-las.

O nome do garoto é Akamatsu Shishi, aluno do Segundo Ano D... Que estava ferrado por pensar em diversão em vez de se concentrar na aula na sua frente, tanto que nem percebeu que a professora estava bem na frente dele e pronta para dar-lhe uma bronca daquelas. – Gostando da aula, Akamatsu-kun? Que tal nos ajudar a resolver este pequeno probleminha que está no quadro? – A professora tinha olhos diferentes assim como Shishi, mas agora isso não era tão importante assim. Ele olhou para o quadro e deu um sorriso amarelo como se quisesse pedir desculpas, mas que também não podia pedi-las por ser sua culpa de não estar prestando atenção na aula. – Me acompanhe Akamatsu-kun. Até a diretoria.

Ele olhou com uma cara um pouco triste, mas se levantou e ficou esperando a professora andar, ela continuava parada. Shishi tinha a sensação de que tinha mais alguém o observando... E sabia quem era. A professora voltou os olhos para uma garota que estava olhando para o garoto. – Não era só você que estava desviando a atenção da aula. – Era Akimoto Kaya, aluna da mesma sala de Shishi só que um pouco mais nova do que ele (ele tem 16, ela tem 15 anos), questão de alguns meses e etc. Ela tinha algo bem diferente, uma atração bem forte por Shishi, tanto que em diversos momentos o perseguia silenciosamente e recebendo o "carinhoso" apelido de Stalker. – Akimoto-san... Venha comigo também, por favor. – Kaya também ficou um pouco triste em ter que ir para a diretoria, mas pelo menos ela iria junto com Shishi.

Andaram pelo corredor que ficava à esquerda da 2B, percorreram alguns metros até chegarem à metade do caminho. Shishi tinha uma cara de medo, nunca tinha feito nada para ser levado a diretoria... Pelo menos até agora. Kaya pegou o celular aproveitando a cara de medo do garoto e tirou uma foto dele, que ouviu o barulho e se virou rapidamente. – Stalker! O que você tá fazendo? – Shishi estava se preparando para correr atrás dela e pegar o celular de sua mão para poder apagar a foto quando a professora o segurou, Kaya deu um sorriso que parecia bem malicioso quando olhou para a foto, mas seus olhos brilhavam quando olhava para a tela do celular. – Mais uma pra minha coleção... – Shishi olhou para ela com um pouco de raiva, queria entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo de "coleção". – O que quer dizer com co... – Foi interrompido pela professora antes que pudesse completar a frase, tinham chegado na frente da porta da diretoria... Era difícil negar que tanto Kaya quanto Shishi estavam nervosos por ser a primeira vez naquele ambiente em que alunos temiam pisar.

A sensei apartou a confusão deles e olhou para os dois com aqueles olhos de outono hipnotizadores, claramente dando uma ordem. – Não briguem na frente dela, sim? – Então abriu a porta para os dois entrarem primeiro e assim que a porta fora aberta era possível ver outra pessoa, que se virou e Shishi fechou a expressão no exato momento que reconheceu a pessoa. Era Rokushiki Kai, um estudante que vivia brigando com alunos de outras e até mesmo da própria escola. Mas o garoto de olhos azuis também não ficou tão feliz em ver Shishi, chegou até a reclamar com a professora. – Hanabi-sensei... Porque este _otaku _está aqui também? – Com certeza era possível entender o tom pejorativo no qual Shishi era chamado de otaku, como se fosse algo totalmente ruim ou fora do comum, o de olhos nublados logo revidou. – Apanhou de novo? Você fica pior a cada dia que passa, hein? – Kai chegou até mesmo a se mexer um pouco para tentar bater em Shishi, mas um som de uma cadeira recuando impediu que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer. A diretora havia se levantado, usava um vestido negro longo e o seu cabelo longo estava preso em um longo rabo de cavalo. Tinha olhos castanhos que davam a impressão de que ela poderia acabar com todos ali em um piscar de olhos. Ela sorria e analisava cada um dos presentes com a exceção da professora. – Akamatsu Shishi... Akamatsu-kun, 16 anos. Um otaku de primeira linha que acompanha seus mangás e gêneros semelhantes semanalmente. Posso considerar um adolescente imaturo também. – Então ela olhou para Kaya que se encolheu um pouco com o olhar da mulher. – Akimoto Kaya... Akimoto-san. 15 anos. Tem uma _grande _queda pelo Akamatsu-kun, várias fotos dele no celular e em locais escondidos no quarto. Bem interessante. – Ela segurava uma breve risada quando falava sobre Kaya, que ficou um pouco vermelha de uma desconhecida saber disso. Por fim olhou para Kai. – Rokushiki Kai... Kai-kun. 15 anos. Um grande delinquente fascinado em brigas colegiais acaba sempre envolvido nelas. Seus pais moram no exterior. Vocês já conhecem Hanabi Akayuri-chan, creio que nisso não necessite de explicações. – Ela parou um pouco e apoiou a mão na mesa olhando para os três com uma cara de curiosidade. – Devem estar se perguntando por que estão aqui, certo? Bom, a questão é simples... E antes que eu me esqueça, me chamo Suzuko Miki... E vamos nos encontrar muito daqui para a frente. – A recém-apresentada Miki fazia uma voz doce bem diferente das falas anteriores. – Então... Chamei vocês aqui para uma simples pergunta... Vocês três devem ter notado alguma coisa estranha acontecendo nos arredores de Shirahoshi... Eu presumo. – Aquela frase de Miki serviu como gatilho para algo na mente de Kaya, que logo se lembrava de algo que havia acontecido há algum tempo mas que fora mandado que todos esquecessem e que teria sido resolvido. – Agora que falou... Há umas duas semanas atrás algumas árvores caíram no pátio... Disseram pra esquecermos sobre tudo, mas... – O que Kaya disse também serviu como gatilho para que Shishi também se lembrasse de outro incidente que aconteceu antes do das árvores. – Por falar nisso, antes das árvores houve uma grande queda de energia que atingiu somente os arredores do colégio... – Miki olhou para os dois e sorriu, abriu uma gaveta na mesa da diretoria e tirou algo de dentro. Eram fotos que mostravam duas pessoas, era possível reconhecer Akayuri e a outra estava com a imagem um pouco distorcida e não dava para se saber se era homem ou mulher. Akayuri tinha algo na mão... Algo que estava em chamas. Os três jovens observavam a imagem incrédulos sem entender como ela poderia não ter se queimado.

- Eu esclarecerei todas as dúvidas de vocês acerta disso. Mas antes, Akayuri-chan... Mostre para eles esta habilidade. – Miki sorria e Akayuri se afastava um pouco, uma arma surgia do nada como se tivesse sido transferida de outra dimensão. – Dimension Weapon. Um tipo de equipamento que pode transcender o espaço e o tempo e surgir onde o seu dono estiver. Uma tecnologia que dificilmente será mostrada para os humanos comuns em meio século. – Shishi ficou boquiaberto com o que Miki acabou de contar. Algo assim realmente existia? E principalmente... Para humanos normais em cinquenta anos. O que Miki realmente queria? Ou melhor, quem ela é? – Todos esses incidentes, meus caros. Foram causados por uma organização que deseja encontrar um determinado objeto que junto a outros dois é capaz de trazer Armageddon para o mundo... Uma faca, pra ser mais específica. Ela possui o poder que nos fez ser capazes de utilizar as Dimension Weapons, assim como a Dimension Area, essa eu vou explicar depois. – Antes que Miki continuasse algo, ela era interrompida na hora por Shishi que já estava bastante confuso com aquilo tudo. – Calma, Calma, Calma... Primeiro, porque nos escolheu? E o que essa faca faz exatamente? Aaah, é tudo tão confuso. – Kaya que até então também estava calada como os outros resolveu protestar também. Era tudo tão novo e tão confuso, como um alguém que tivesse pulado uma era inteira e estivesse em outra totalmente diferente da que vivia. – Miki-san! Como assim... Armageddon? Eu não entendo mais nada. – Miki se aproximou de Kaya e colocou a mão na cabeça da garota, como se quisesse acalmá-la de alguma forma. – Então... O motivo que eu escolhi vocês é porque eu sei que vocês vão me ajudar a procurar esse objeto antes que o encontrem, porque ele atrairá os outros dois... E eles estão comigo. – Kai também se manifestou sobre aquilo, estava pensante sobre o assunto, tinha uma expressão séria, mas uma voz zombeteira. – Ah, claro! Você quer que a gente arrisque nossas vidas por um item que nem sabemos como encontrar direito, se vão encontrar primeiro que a gente? Beleeeza. – Miki deu um sorriso um pouco torto, sabia que não seria fácil convencer nenhum deles a tentar aquilo. No entanto, de modo surpreendente Shishi foi o primeiro a mandar uma resposta rápida. – Eu topo. – Akayuri e Miki se espantaram com a resposta rápida de verdade, não esperavam que fossem receber uma confirmação assim, de súbito. – Não tenho tantos motivos para arriscar a minha vida, mas não quero correr o risco de deixar o lugar onde cresci e morei, mesmo que eu seja destruído sozinho por uma organização, ou seja lá quem for. – Miki aproximou-se de Akayuri, de modo que pudesse sussurrar algo no ouvido dela. A professora se afastou um pouco, desembainhou a espada que estava em sua mão até agora. Então se concentrou e colocou a lâmina em uma pequena fresta de luz que escapava pela janela entreaberta da diretoria, aos poucos labaredas surgiam na katana que ela segurava até que a lâmina fora tomada totalmente pela chama. Bastou uma balançada na arma para que o fogo fosse extinto.

- Viu Akamatsu-kun? Essa é a habilidade da Akayuri-chan, ela vai explicar detalhadamente depois... Agora... – A mão de Miki era tomada por uma energia transparente do nada, a mulher tocou a mão no peito de Shishi que emitiu uma energia monstruosa que o atirou numa poltrona que ficava perto da porta, ele tinha desmaiado causando preocupação em Kaya, afinal ela tinha aquela grande queda por Shishi. – Miki-san! O que você fez com o Shishi-kun? – Miki sorriu gentilmente para Kaya. – Fique tranquila, Akimoto-san. Isso acontece sempre... Mas o mais importante é deixá-lo descansar. Akayuri-chan vai levá-lo para casa quando ele acordar. Você e Kai-kun devem ir para casa descansar, né? Mas enfim... Eu darei a vocês um prazo de duas semanas para pensar se querem ou não entrar para o grupo... Nesse tempo nós não nos comunicaremos a não ser que tenham mudado de ideia... Se for o caso devem procurar Akayuri-chan ou o Akamatsu-kun.

Kaya e Kai saíram da sala e foram para casa conforme Miki sugeriu. Após algumas horas desacordado Shishi acordou e foi levado para casa por Akayuri. Aos poucos o tempo foi passando... Mas qual seria a resposta de Kai e Kaya? Porque Miki fez aquilo com Shishi e o que seria o resultado daquilo?

O Amanhã é sempre um novo dia... As respostas virão conforme as areias do tempo forem caindo em seu fluxo contínuo.

Formation One: Maybe a Life Change... End.


End file.
